


Chapter 25 Outtake: Theia Returns From Adamant

by veridium_bye



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adamant Fortress, F/F, Post-Here Lies the Abyss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridium_bye/pseuds/veridium_bye
Summary: Author's note: This is one of three scenarios I drafted for Chapter 25 of ICE IN HER BLOOD, wherein Theia returns to Josehine after nearly dying as a sacrifice in the Fade at Adamant Fortress. While this scenario did not make it into the official head canon, it is still sweet to read. Enjoy!





	Chapter 25 Outtake: Theia Returns From Adamant

The early morning darkness proved just quiet and uncomplicated enough for an arrival back to Skyhold. Theia’s pushing for a quick journey home cut their time by a half a day, and while the troops were slightly aggravated by her insistent pace, they were rewarded by the sight of their “home,” and being able to see their peers and friends who had remained.

Coming up to her bedroom, where the powder blue dawn was starting to watercolor the night sky, she saw with more illumination that, indeed, there was a dark-haired woman in her bed. Grinning softly to herself, she achingly approached with caution. As she made her way, she undid her vest and tossed it t the couch by the fire, and then her black riding coat, wincing as she rolled her shoulders out of it and letting it drop to the floor, leaving only the top of her smallclothes and the one arm bandage that her coat covered. She arrived at her side of the bed – the right side – and carefully sat off the edge beside her.

For a moment, she took in the image of Josephine fast asleep. Her face looked tired and ready to be disappointed when she would wake up alone. Her hair was tousled and knotted, but shined in the early morning light. It was a tranquil sight after a week of horrific violence.

Theia sighed under her breath and reached a hand over her waist, the other gently brushing a thick strand of hair out of Josephine’s face. How should she wake her up? Surely, Josephine’s temper would spike at the realization that the woman she eagerly awaited was simply slipping into bed in the morning like she had been gone on an all-night pub crawl. Still, she couldn’t bear to disturb such peace.

Gaining the audacity, she rubbed her hand up and down Josephing’s exposed shoulder.

“My love, I’m here, wake up,” she whispered, lowering herself so as to be heard.

Josephine face crinkled, her body reacting to the disturbance in its surroundings. Her torso stretched as her arms went above her head. A groan escaped her throat.

“…Theia, can you pull the drapes…” she muttered half-asleep, as if she was in a different and better time.

Theia smirked, pulling a knee up to anchor her seat on the side of her bed. Her hand kept stroking Josephine’s cheek.

“Josephine, you have been dreaming in my absence,” she teased, louder now.

The Ambassador’s right eye cracked open, and suddenly, the dream was very much gone, and reality very much center stage. It sent a shock up her spine as she lurched up, her hands stomping into the pillows behind her as she stared at Theia is disbelief.

“Theia! You…!” she reached and gripped onto the Inquisitor’s forearms, then upper arms, then shoulders. “You are here!”

Theia chuckled, now more amused than fatigued. “Yes, love, flesh and bone, I swear.” She rested her hand on Josephine’s thigh.

A moment of awe-struck disbelief from the Ambassador was a rarity, but it was quickly dismissed as she opted instead for raw, unadulterated joy. In a flash, she tackled Theia back onto the bed, her arms wrapping around her neck and taking down her non-resistant target. Theia huffed with the force, feeling the twinge of pain in her shoulder blades. As much as it hurt, something was more important to her now.

Wrapping her arms around Josephine’s waist, she heart and felt the evolution of tears from Lady Montilyet as she tucked her head in the crook of the Inquisitor’s neck.

“Hey, hey, shh, it’s alright,” Theia whispered, rubbing her back gently. There was a half-minute of timid crying and holding, before Josephine got the courage to speak.

“Theia, I had no idea of your safety. The messages were confused, I had no…no idea if…” she inhaled sharply, her voice thick with sorrowful relief.

Theia sat up, pulling her with her and keeping her to her chest. “Leliana informed me of the issues with the ravens. I am sorry to have upset you, I returned as quick as I could.”

“Thank you. I am so relieved to see you alive. You…”

An unexpected pause, before Theia felt her woman pull away from her. She saw her face, a contrast from her sadness: her eyes and brows were furrowed with resentment. Her jaw now slightly clenched.

“You!” Josephine swatted at Theia’s thigh, “who gave you the idea to sacrifice yourself in a supernatural dimension populated with demons? Hm?” she asked with a bittersweet sharpness.

Theia sighed, her chest tensing. “Josephine, allow me to explain—“

“Oh, I would do more than allow, I would encourage!”

“Josephine.”

The Ambassador saw, then, amidst her temper and protectiveness: Theia’s eyes, aching with fatigue and scarred thoughts of death and destruction. The sordid story opened itself like a book within her face. Yes, she was upset beyond understanding – she wanted to know just why she would take away her person from her.

She held her breath, trying to reel herself in out of compassion.

“Forgive me, mi amor. I am only…confused and under-informed.”

Theia reached a hand to cradle Josephine’s cheek, and she pulled her forehead to hers and closed her eyes. Intemperate or not, she missed this woman more than she could say. She had no idea just how much it could feel like a blessing to be the target of Josephine’s anger.

“I know, my dear. I will answer every question, but for now, I humbly request that you kiss me, and get these clothes off of me, so that I may have a few hours to pretend I spent the night wrapped up in you,” she cooed sentimentally, her eyes flickering up to Josephine’s.

Josephine couldn’t help but smile softly.

“It would be an honor, my darling.”


End file.
